At present, there are no readily effective means to utilize waste heat from an exhaust stream of an internal combustion engine to augment a climate control system of a vehicle and simultaneously provide acoustic attenuation. Currently, fuel operated heating systems known in the art as “hot boxes” or “booster heaters” are provided to create auxiliary heat. “Hot boxes” are typically stand alone systems configured in series with a coolant system. These devices independently create heat by burning fuel, and therefore, cause an increase in total fuel consumption. Furthermore, “hot boxes” include jetted burners and air blowers that tend to increase noise levels inside the cabin of the vehicle.